The Rain Will Always Fall
by Sweeter Than Fiction
Summary: Klaus stumbles upon Stefan, who is alone in the woods. They bond and one thing leads to another. Klefan.


**Klaus stumbles upon Stefan, who is alone in the woods. They bond and one thing leads to another. Klefan.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Stefan's POV.**

I was seriously pissed off at Damon. This time, he had gone way to far. It was one thing for Elena to choose him over me, but for Damon to constantly bring it up and be annoying about it, was another.

I just wanted to get away from the two of them. They were too much. I love Damon, but he was a serious ass a lot of the time. I loved Elena, too, only I thought I was starting to get over her. When she chose Damon, I knew I had to move on. I didn't want to forget about her, because I didn't mind the thought of us being friends, so I didn't leave Mystic Falls. But now I was starting to think that there was becoming less and less for me to stay for.

I walked into the woods. I didn't want to run, I just wanted to walk and clear my head. I kept walking; I wasn't even sure where I was going, I needed to get far away though. There had to be a reason Damon was being and even bigger ass than he usually was. I decided not to think about him or Elena for the time being.

I found myself on the top of the mountain where I brought Elena before Klaus had almost sacrificed her. I sat down and took in the view. I loved the waterfall and the quarry there, it was a truly beautiful place where such an awful thing had happened. Klaus killed Jenna and Jules, that werewolf girl.

Although Klaus was basically pure evil when he first arrived in Mystic Falls, he did definitely become a lot nicer after spending some time here. I had wanted to kill him after he made me turn off my humanity to save Damon, but I realized he was just bored. And honesty I was no better than he was. I was a ripper, or _rippah_, as Klaus would say.

I smiled to myself as I mocked his accent in my head. He definitely did have a certain charm that was irresistible.

As if he heard me thinking about him, I heard that familiar accent behind me, "Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"Hey, Klaus." I replied, not bothering to turn around. Instead he came and sat down beside me. I didn't look at him, just kept my gaze focused on the waterfall.

"What, no sarcastic remark about how much you hate me?" He asked, smirking.

"What makes you think I was ever being sarcastic?" I said, still not looking over at him.

"Ah, there's the Stefan I know." Klaus said. He then looked over at the waterfall, too.

There was a pause for a few minutes before I asked, "Do you really think I hate you?" I looked over at him to see him reply.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" He countered, ignoring my question.

I hesitated to answer him. I didn't know if he would somehow use it against me if I answered. I could probably talk to Caroline about it. She would know what to do. But since Klaus was there and willing to listen, I figured, why not.

"I wanted Elena to choose me." I said. I didn't even mean to say that. I wanted to talk about how much of an ass Damon was. Maybe I did want to talk about Elena.

"I should've known." Klaus said, turning to look at me. "It's always Elena."

"I think she was the one." I said.

"Didn't we all." He replied. Even though it was a bit awkward talking to Klaus about Elena, it was really nice to talk to him. He probably wouldn't make the worst friend. He was being really nice and for a moment, and I didn't see why everyone hated him.

"I think everyone thought you were going to end up with her." He added. "But honestly, I was rooting for Damon." And then that moment was gone.

"Thanks, Klaus." I said, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I just think he's better for her." Klaus stated. Now he was getting on my nerves.

"Seriously?" I shouted, as I stood up. "Why do you have to be such a dick?" I turned to walk away.

"Stefan." He said. "I think Damon is better for Elena because youdon't need someone to help, you need someone to help _you_." I froze.

Those words were exactly what I needed to hear. I never wanted to admit that I needed someone. It really surprised me that Klaus could see right through me. I turned around and saw that he was standing up and waiting for me to reply.

I looked over him. _Maybe he was what I needed. _I quickly erased that thought from my mind, or tried to. How could Klaus be what I needed? He was known for only helping himself.

I don't know how or why, but I was drawn to him. I couldn't help but just stare at him. He was just standing there, patiently awaiting me to reply to him. I walked back over to Klaus and sat down again.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were actually trying…" I trailed off.

"To be nice?" He suggested. "You know, I'm not all that bad, once you get to know me." He smiled, sitting back down, next to me, a little closer than before.

"Well, you don't really let anyone get to know you. When someone tries to let you in, you shut them out." I said.

"I'm not shutting you out, am I?" Klaus asked. He seemed so innocent, so vulnerable, and yet he was the deadliest creature on the planet.

I paused for a moment and then asked, "Am I really that easy to read?"

He just shrugged.

I looked back towards the waterfall for a while. Klaus continued to look over me. "You didn't answer my question from before. If you really think I hate you."

"I'd like to think you don't. But that's probably not the answer." I looked at him. He genuinely looked sad.

"I hated you. Past tense." I smiled, trying to cheer him up. "When you made me turn my humanity off."

"Yeah, that wasn't nice of me." He halfheartedly smirked.

"I don't hate you though." I could tell that made him happier. "I've done pretty horrible things, too. You're not alone in that department."

What happened next happened so quickly; I couldn't even comprehend what was going on. Once my brain was able to process everything, I realized that Klaus had pinned me against the ground and was now on top of me.

Klaus leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Rippah." The way he said it sent chills through my body. He then connected our lips. In any other circumstances, my first thought would have been to push him off, but this was different. I didn't want to push him off. I wanted him to kiss me.

I put my arms around his neck and I could feel him smirking into our kiss. I let all my thoughts go and only focused on Klaus. I never would have thought that he wanted me. And I never would have thought that I would want him. But I did, badly.

We continued our kiss for what seemed like hours. It was flawless. Klaus was flawless. I never wanted it to end. I could stay there with him like that forever. It was so peaceful.

But eventually our eternal kiss broke. Klaus looked down at me, with those blue-green eyes that could stare into your soul. He leaned down again and gave me a quick kiss and then rolled off of me.

"Sorry. I had to do that." He said after a few speechless minutes.

"Sorry?" I smirked, "No one is complaining here."

Klaus then started to get up. Afraid that the happiness would end, I decided to be a bit playful.

"I'll race you to the quarry." I said, standing up next to him.

He smirked, "You're going to lose."

"Alright. One…" I began, "Two…" I continued, "Three!" And in about a split second we we're both down the mountain at the quarry. Klaus had beaten me, of course.

"I told you." He laughed.

I grabbed him and pushed him down into the water. A few seconds later he appeared above the surface, laughing hysterically.

"Come on in, Stefan!" He said, taking off his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest, and throwing it up onto the rocks near me.

I smiled, took off my shirt, and then jumped in too. I came up above the surface and swam over to him. We were both grinning like idiots.

Klaus looked amazing. His chest was so perfect, and his necklace made him look even more attractive. We wrapped our arms around each other and resumed our kiss from earlier.

Even though we were both wearing shorts, and it was easy to swim, it was still hard to stay above water. We were so wrapped up in our kiss; it was all that mattered.

We sank underwater, still keeping our kiss. We drifted under the surface for a bit, before breaking the kiss and coming back above water.

Klaus looked at me and laughed, "Your hair is a mess… Stefan Salvatore's hair is a mess." He laughed even harder. I just splashed some water on him and laughed along with him.

We stayed in the water for a while longer before getting out. We swam around under the water and then went behind the waterfall and made out some more.

Once we got out, we went to the top of the rocks where our shirts were and I put mine back on. Klaus's shirt was still wet so he squeezed the water out.

"Klaus?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He replied. _Love_. I wasn't used to that. It felt good though.

"What is this?" I said. I risked ending the happiness, but I wanted to know.

"What do you want it to be?" Klaus asked, putting his shirt back on.

I hesitated to answer that question, because I really didn't know. "Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

"Do you not want me to be?" He laughed and walked over to me, until we were only inches apart.

"No, I do. It's just not like you. No offense." I said.

"Well don't get used to it. I have a reputation to maintain. Can't be nice for too long." Klaus said, turning away.

I could not believe what I was hearing. I had gotten my hopes up way too high. He was going to go back to being an ass. Whatever this was was over. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

I guess he saw that I was betrayed, because he immediately looked regretful.

"Stefan!" He shouted. "I was joking. Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't think I sounded so serious."

I pushed him, "Dick!" He stumbled backwards, tripped and fell to the ground. I couldn't help but smile.

"I said I was sorry!" He smiled.

I walked over and held my hand out to help him, but he grabbed it and pulled me down on top of him. He connected our lips again. I knew then what I wanted, I was just afraid to admit it.

Once we broke the kiss, I got off of him and laid right next to him. He inched closer to me and I put my head on his chest. It felt so right; I was in heaven. I never wanted it to end.

It grew dark out and I knew the day was coming to an end. I looked up at all the stars as Klaus ran his fingers through my hair. It was as if we had been doing this forever, but it was so new to me. I loved it.

"Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"It's getting late, I should probably go." He said.

"Yeah, I guess I should too." I replied, sitting up.

Klaus stood up and then helped me up. He then pulled me in for one last kiss and then whispered, "Goodnight, Stefan."

He started to walk away, but I stopped him. "Wait."

He turned around.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." I said. Hopefully, with any bit of luck, he would feel the same way.

"Then it won't be." He said, simply.

"What do you want this to be?" I asked.

"I don't want it to be a one time thing either." Klaus replied.

I smiled. "So what does that make us?" I asked.

"So many questions, Stefan." He replied.

"Well?"

He paused for a moment. "Do you want to be together, Stefan? Because I know I sure as hell do. What do you want me to tell you?" Hearing him say that was amazing.

It was my turn to take a pause. "I want you to tell me that this is going to be good, and that it's okay to move on from Elena so soon."

"How did you feel when I first kissed you today?" He asked.

I smiled, remembering it. "I loved it. I didn't want it to end."

"I don't think that sounds bad, do you?" He questioned.

"No…" I began, "But, moving on from Elena so soon, what will everyone think?" I asked.

"Stefan, it doesn't really matter what everyone thinks, as long as you're happy." He said. It was true, I guess it wouldn't matter.

I didn't understand why Klaus was being so nice, but I decided not to question it and to let it be.

"I want to be with you." I finally admitted.

"Good," He began, "We're together." He smirked and then pulled me tightly to him and kissed me. "When did you start liking guys?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think I just like you." I smiled, still in his embrace.

"What are you going to tell Elena?" Klaus asked.

"Now who's the one with all the questions?" I asked.

"Still you." He replied, leaning in to kiss me once more.

**Chapter 1 of 2 is complete! Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Today, August 11, 2013, marks the two-year anniversary of me being on Fanfiction. This is a national holiday for me.**


End file.
